


Stung by the Love Bug

by TheNerdKing



Series: After "I Love You" [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Minor Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdKing/pseuds/TheNerdKing
Summary: Catra tries to make up for her past treatment of Scorpia by helping her start a new relationship.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: After "I Love You" [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756225
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Stung by the Love Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during my previous fix "Compassion", while Adora is talking to Hordak.

“Hey.”

Scorpia glanced up at Catra. “Oh, hi! You here to weave flower crowns with us?”

“Uh, sure.” Catra kneeled down and picked at the pile of flowers between them. “Why are we making these?”

“We’re going to give them out to people to celebrate Prime’s defeat,” Perfuma explained.

“Right. And the point is…”

“It’s a nice gift!” Perfuma said.

“Sure. Anyways, Scorpia, I wanted to apologize. I never realized how you felt—”

“That’s fine,” Scorpia replied, shrugging. “I’m over it now.”

Catra smiled softly. “Of course you are. That’s just like you.”

The trio worked in silence for a while. As they toiled, Catra noticed the glances Scorpia snuck at Perfuma, and the way she would blush when they accidentally touched.

“Let’s see if anyone at camp wants these!” Perfuma declared, trotting off with a handful of crowns.

Scorpia was about to follow suit when Catra stepped in her way.

“Do you have a thing for Perfuma?” she asked, grinning.

Scorpia gasped. “Please don’t tell her,” she begged, getting down on her knees and clasping her claws together.

“Oh, I won’t,” Catra assured her, “but you should.”

“I don’t know…” Scorpia replied nervously.

“Oh, come on, she’s perfect for you!” her friend insisted. “She’s just as sweet and nice as you are!”

“But what if she says no?” whimpered the princess.

“I don’t think she will,” Catra said. “She cares about you a lot. She was really concerned for your safety when you were chipped.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! She really put me through the wringer for how I’d treated you, too. She adores you!”

A hopeful expression appeared on Scorpia’s face, before being replaced by a look of concern. “But still…”

Catra groaned. “Come on, Scorpia! Look, after what I’ve put you through, the least I can do is offer you some advice: if you know you love her, don’t waste time on doubts and fears. I was so scared to tell Adora I loved her that it took her nearly dying for me to say it. You need to tell Perfuma now!”

“Tell me what?” Perfuma asked.

Catra shrieked and jumped back. “Perfuma? You’re back already?”

“Yes. Swift Wind wanted all of the crowns I had because he has ‘too much hair for just one’. I don’t really get it, but at least he’s happy. Scorpia, is there something you wanted to tell me?”

The large princess tapped her claws together. “Right, um…”

She glanced at Catra, who gave her a thumbs up and a nervous smile.

“Perfuma,” Scorpia said, “I, uh… I think you’re great. You were the first princess to forgive me when I came to Bright Moon, even after I stung you by accident, and you’re so nice and pretty, and you’re just… you’re just great, ya know? And, um, I think I might, uh…” She practically whispered the last part. “... I might be in love with you just a little.”

Perfuma gasped. “Did you just say… you love me?”

“Uh-huh,” Scorpia murmured.

The flower princess’s delighted screech made Catra jump several feet back. Perfuma jumped into Scorpia’s arms, wrapping her arms around the other princess’s neck.

“I love you too!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. “I wanted to tell you, but I was worried you didn’t love me back!”

“I was worried too,” Scorpia admitted. “I needed Catra to convince me to tell you!”

Perfuma looked at Catra with a massive smile, the great fullness clear on her face. “Thank you, Catra!”

“Forget about it,” Catra grumbled, blushing.

“What’s up with them?” Adora asked, watching Scorpia and Perfuma cuddle and flirt.

“They’re a couple now,” Catra replied.

“WHAT? They’re a thing too?”

“Yeah. I kind of helped them get together.”

“Really? How?”

Catra flushed bright red. “I kinda told Scorpia that I made a mistake not telling you I loved you sooner.”

“Awww, Kitty!” Adora fawned. “You’re using our love story to inspire others!”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve turned into a real sap ‘coz of you.”


End file.
